


Piece by Piece

by athletiger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: When the day breaks, I will forgive, but I’ll never forget; I’m moving on without you by my side.





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseupwiseupeyesup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/gifts).



> ...thanks rise. I love you and I hate you right now.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

You shattered my heart into pieces back in the cold concrete bunker in Siberia. Now, I'm rereading the letter you wrote to me, but your apology came too little, too late. It's clear who you have chosen to be with. Therefore, as the flame licks away your words, turning the paper into ashes, I shall sit here in the dark, watching as the dying flicker of love fizzle to the ground, and I will mourn for what I can't ever have.

  
When the day breaks, I will forgive, but I’ll never forget; I’m moving on without you by my side.


End file.
